


Stay Pt. 2

by CeruleanChillin



Series: Modern Assassins/Reader [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dating, F/M, Modern AU, light description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanChillin/pseuds/CeruleanChillin
Summary: Your second meeting with Edward. Ya’ll cute, ya’ll cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something tells me Edward would like a woman who gets as wild as I imagine he could. Could you imagine him in modern reality? Lol oh god.
> 
> I also ended this smutty-ish again. Is this gonna be a thing? What’s wrong with me?

Modern!Edward x Reader

–

You weren’t crazy right? You were actually going back to Edward’s house to see if he was serious about that date. Granted, he was half asleep when he’d asked you, but that still counted right? You thought so, and you intended to at least find out.

If you let Dana tell it at the bar you’d lost it, but now she supported you. She’d dropped by your apartment earlier that afternoon to finally get the details, a day late. You were in the process of getting ready at the time and filled her in, careful not to spill too much of Edward’s personal story. She thought the whole thing was out of a movie, and if you two ended up a thing she’d never get over it.

With her help, you’d put together a comfortable outfit that accentuated your curves without going overboard. The whole time you’d had that little nagging voice, called common sense, throwing opposing thoughts into your head. You wondered if he’d remember you or if he’d even meant to ask. He wasn’t very sober, albeit more lucid than he had been at the bar. 

Dana had sent you on your way when she approved of your outfit, telling you she’d be there waiting for the details when you got back. You decided to drive this time, if this turned out to be a bad idea you weren’t going to waste this outfit. You’d be meeting Dana at the nearest club and dancing until your feet filed for separation from the rest of you. 

You found his place again relatively easy. In true, typical fashion, all of the thoughts you probably should’ve had at home filled your head. Now you were thinking about if he wasn’t home, or what if he wasn’t really that good of a person? Maybe he’d left out more of his role than you would’ve liked in his story? What if he got upset or creeped out? 

You shook your head as if that make the thoughts tangible and fall away. You were here now; you may as well see. You stepped out of the car and made your way up the path like you had the night before. Once you reached the door you gave a gentle knock. There was a minute or two of silence before you someone came to the door muttering curses. 

“For fucks sake Adè! I’m fin-” he snapped, only to pause when he laid eyes on you.

He was clad only in grey sweat pants, leaving the chiseled expanse of his torso free for your viewing. His hair was damp and pulled back into a short ponytail, suggesting he’d just gotten out of the shower. Your mouth went dry in an instant.

“Hi,” You said, forcing yourself to keep your gaze on his face. “Remember me?” 

His face twisted in confusion for a second before he replied.

“I’m sorry lass…did we…?” he gestured between the two of you with a raised eyebrow. 

You laughed. Well that answered whether or not he remembered you. 

“No, we didn’t.” you managed to get out.

“Oh…pity,” He grinned. “You are familiar though.” 

“Well you did ask me out and we did share a bed, just nothing happened.” 

“I would’ve remembered that, I’m sure of it.” He chuckled, but his tone didn’t sound too sure though. 

“Well, you’d been camping at the bottom of the bottle so maybe not.” 

He rubbed the back of neck, clearly lost in thought, before a look of shock contorted his handsome features. 

“You’re the girl.” His eyes went wide with realization. 

“Um-“ 

“Adèwalè told me about you the next day, but I was half-asleep when he did. I thought I’d dreamed you up,” he chuckled with that same goofy grin you’d seen that night. “You’re real.” 

“Very much so.” You couldn’t help being a little flattered by his reaction. He seemed to truly be unable to believe you were real, and he didn’t seem mad at all that you were. Still, you didn’t want to force yourself since he clearly didn’t remember asking. 

“Listen, it was silly of me to do this. I mean if you’d have been sober that was one thing…you don’t have to take m-”

“No!” he shouted, and then cleared his throat and lowered his tone. “No, I want to. I’m just shocked. I meant it though.” 

You laughed at his reaction and he grinned sheepishly. A faint blush grew under the tanned skin of his cheeks. He really was an adorable man. 

“You didn’t even remember me.” 

“You try keeping your memory in tact when your head is splitting in several directions at once.” 

“Poor baby, drinking like a fish and having to pay the price for it.” You lips twisted into a mock pout. 

“Ha, ha. Seriously, come on and we’ll figure out the details.” He stepped back to let you through.

You entered his home for a second time and he closed the door. 

“I should tell you before I even get my hopes up that I’m a mess. No, you know what you have messes and then you have me. I-” 

“If you’re talking about what you told me the other night…about Caroline,” You paused when he visibly winced at her name. “I’m not here to judge you Edward.” 

He struggled with what to say next and you sat on the couch, waiting patiently. 

Finally, he spoke. “It’s not just that. Even before that I was a mess. Now I just stumble through life. I thought I’d dreamed you up because so often when I get too pissed, I see Caroline. I just remember waking up this time and feeling ok because you’d let me talk to you. I don’t remember you name and I barely remembered your face but…..I remembered you.” 

You swallowed hard and now it was your turn to struggle for your words. What did you say to that? He looked so open and this wasn’t a position you’d ever been in, especially not in such a fresh relationship. Luckily he wasn’t done speaking. 

“I just think it’s only fair to warn you. I haven’t tried to seriously pursue a woman since she left, not for more than a night anyways. I’m putting it all out on the table, it’s up to you lass.” He looked at you with an expression that said it all. He was scared. 

Was he feeling what you were feeling? Inexplicably drawn in to you like you were to him?

“Thanks for being honest,” you finally found your voice. “While that’s not the best sales pitch, I still want the date.”

Edward blinked and then started laughing. You liked his laugh, it was the kind of laugh that started deep in your chest and was contagious. 

“Just a heads up. I don’t want you shocked months in.”

“Months in?” an airy laugh spilled from your lips. “Aren’t you sure of yourself? You haven’t even taken me out yet, you’re insane.” 

“Well when I impress you, and I will, what choice will we have but to keep seeing each other?” He shrugged with a cocksure smile. 

Your laughter increased at his expression. He was completely serious about it too. You knew he didn’t mean any harm; he was more amusing than offensive. 

“You don’t believe me?” a blonde brow shot up. “Alright, let’s make it fun. If I impress you today I get another date, and if I don’t-” 

“You get another date to make it up to me, but I decide what we do.” 

“I don’t lose either way then do I?” he chuckled. 

“You don’t know what I could pick for my choice of a date.” You shot him a teasing grin. 

That knocked the arrogance right off of his handsome face, but only for a short while. He was goofily grinning again in seconds. 

“No matter lass, I still win by spending time with you.”

You felt your stomach dip at his words, but nonetheless a deal was a deal. 

“That’s sweet. I’m still picking something shitty if I win though.” 

“Jaysus,” He muttered. “Let me get decent then.” 

“I was enjoying you like this.” You teased, enjoying the flush on his face. 

The first stop on your date was for food. You spent an hour in a diner laughing harder than you can remember, and eating more than you should have. Edward was very easy to talk to. You found that your personalities were similar, and bounced off of each other with ease. You played an extended game of 20 questions, only to be surprised by how much you two had in common. Perhaps that’s why you’d been so attached so early? 

During your questioning, Edward admitted to owning his own boat. You immediately tried to convince him to take you out on it. Edward wasn’t too sure and declined at first, but eventually you won out. He admitted saying no to you was hard.

In the fading light of the transitioning afternoon, you boarded the Jackdaw. The conversation on the boat got more risqué as you grilled him on the craziest things he’d ever done. Edward was a colorful individual, you’d learned, and his past didn’t lack any of that color to it. Long before he’d even come to the country he’d been making a name for himself. After he’d come there it’d been no different.

You, yourself were no old maid. Edward was shocked, but even more so impressed, at some of your stories. It made things even more comfortable between the two of you, if that were possible. Before long the stories turned into a competition, and that turned into truth or dare. Neither of you took the truth route, and feeling unrestrained on the boat the dares were wild. 

You hit him with the coup de grace when you suggested skinny dipping. In the mix of the dim lighting of the boat and silvery moonlight, Edward’s expression turned to one of admiration. Then as quickly as it came, he was smirking and taking you up on the challenge. 

You weren’t embarrassed in the least and were pleased to see Edward too, had no fear. On the count of three, the two of you jumped off of the railing and into the water. You surfaced and started laughing when you saw Edward’s hair covering his face. You brushed it back away from his face for him, and that’s when he drew you in to kiss you. You returned the kiss with no hesitation and the kiss became increasingly progressive. You wondered what Dana would think about you making out with some guy in the dark ocean. Of course she’d probably be much more interested in the fact that you let him take you hard and fast against the boat. 

It was all so spur of the moment, but felt so right when he was inside of you. His name was on your lips with an urgency you hadn’t felt in a while. You hoped the moon was the only witness, but then again you couldn’t be bothered to care. Not when Edward was filling you so completely and had you so close already. Edward whispered he was almost at the edge and you confirmed you were too. You pressed your lips to his and gripped his neck when he pushed you over. Edward made a husky groan telling you he’d reached completion. 

After the two of you had come down, Edward helped you back onto the boat. You were pleased there wasn’t any type of an awkward air, and you could say you had no regrets. The two of you dried off and sat in comfortable conversation, before Edward took you back to his house to get your car.

Later

Once you’d gotten back to his place, you’d completely intended to head home. However, you ended up letting Edward take you again. This time his bed was the destination, and you’d ridden him into his sheets, before collapsing on his chest. 

“Jaysus lass.” He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. 

Your body rose and fell with his chest. You gave a tired chuckle and ran your nails across his chest affectionately. 

“So did I win?” he asked when the beat of his heart was calmer. 

You hummed pretending to be in thought and he pinched your butt. 

“I’m teasing. Yes, you did impress me enough for another date. The part where you made me cum twice was just a bonus.”

He snorted and tilted your face up for a kiss. His fingers threaded through your hair, and he deepened the kiss before pulling away. You returned his lazy smile with one of your own and laid back on his chest. 

“(Y/N)?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I have to know, what would you have picked if I hadn’t won?” 

You blinked and laughed before responding. “Ballroom dancing.”


End file.
